For example, as a Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) transistor having a high breakdown tolerance there has been known a semiconductor device such as a Double Diffused MOS (DMOS) transistor where a channel region of the MOS transistor is formed by a double diffusion process. In such a semiconductor device, there has been a demand for improvement in breakdown resistance and reliability, which contribute to improvement of the Safe Operating Area (SOA).